harrystylesfandomcom-20200214-history
Made in the A.M.
Made in the A.M. is the fifth studio album by One Direction. It is their first album without Zayn Malik, and was released worldwide on November 13, 2015. Background The album was announced on 22 September 2015. Following the release of its lead single, "Drag Me Down", it was revealed that the group would go on a temporary hiatus in 2016 to take a break. On 22 September, the title for the fifth studio album, Made in the A.M., was officially announced along with promotional single "Infinity" being released. The group began to reveal the tracklisting on their Snapchat stories to which it was later confirmed on iTunes. The band members all agree that this album is the best work out of their other efforts due to their main involvement with writing and composition for the majority of the songs. Julian Bunetta, the producer and songwriter behind many of the group's singles, told Billboard that One Direction's fifth album was recorded with the four members knowing it would be their last for a while. "There was a feeling of, 'Well, we’re going to take a break, and anything in the world can happen during that time off,' adding "There's a song about losing someone that isn't Zayn. There's also a song about the band being on shaky ground and not knowing what the future is. There are songs about love, there's a song that is a little more sexually charged. It's all over the map." He also comforted fans that were worried and crying after the boys' final gig for a while at The X Factor, saying "yes the boys will be back." Production on the album began in late April as the band took 2–3 months off from touring in order to sort the direction and 'feel of the album', with the bulk of the writing occurring during this time. wikipedia.org - Album background Singles *Drag Me Down was released as the lead single on July 31, 2015. The music video was directed by Ben and Gabe Turner. *Perfect was the second single from the album and was released on October 16, 2015. The music video was directed by Sophie Muller. *History was released as the third and final single from the album on November 6, 2015. The music was directed by Ben and Gabe Turner. Commercial Performance Upon worldwide release, Made in the A.M. reached #1 on iTunes in 32 countries. The album debuted at #1 in the United Kingdom, Ireland, Belgium, Scotland and Italy. It debuted in the top 5 in most other countries. It was the fastest selling album of 2015 in the UK. The band all thanked fans on Twitter for the success. Spotify announced One Direction had broken the record for most global streams, previously held by The Weeknd, after Made In The A.M. acquired 106 million streams in its first week of release. In December 2015, it was announced Made in the A.M. had been certified gold in the USA, making it the first album by a United Kingdom band since One Direction's own album Four to do so. In January 2016, the British Phonographic Industry announced Made in the A.M. had gone platinum in the UK and in April 2016, the RIAA announced the album had also gone platinum in the United States. One Direction Wiki - Made in the A.M. sales Track List References Category:Albums Category:One Direction albums